Postcards from Harry
by Spots on a Pony
Summary: Harry goes on vacation and sends postcards to Hermione. Based on the story Make A Wish by Rorschach's Blot.
1. Chapter 1

Postcards From Harry

By Spots On A Pony

Based on Make A Wish by Rorschach's Blot.

These are the postcards that Harry might have sent to Hermione while on his trip around the world.

A postcard showing fields of tulips.

Dear Hermione,

I arrived in Holland fine, don't worry. If you ever visit Amsterdam, don't, I repeat don't try exploring at night, especially the red light district, scary, very scary. A couple of Swedish girls suggested I try the brownies at one of the coffee shops, the brownies were good, they tasted a bit different than Mrs. Weasley's, and I felt a bit odd for a while afterwards. Next I took a trip to the countryside to see the flower fields. The flowers were incredibly beautiful. Toured several museums, the artwork I saw was fantastic. It makes what we have at Hogwarts look like junk.

Would you do me a favor? If the Quibbler comes out with any articles about those strange creatures that Luna is going on about, would you get me a copy? I'll pay you when I get back.

Thanks.

Love

Harry

HJP 

On a postcard of the Eiffel Tower.

Dear Hermione,

Of course the first thing I had to see on arriving in Paris was the Eiffel Tower. The view is great. While there I met an inventor and his assistant. They are interested in adapting muggle devices to magical use and asked me if I had any ideas. We discussed a few over dinner, I'll be meeting them later on in Germany. I went to see the La Musee des Armis and the Folies Bergee at the Moulin Rouge, both were wonderful, but I'm getting awfully tired of having to stand in line to see just about anything. I didn't see the Louvre because of the long lines.

In Marseilles, I went to visit the magical section of the city near Le Vieux Port where I got mugged. The local wizarding police weren't too concerned about the mugger. Apparently they'd been after him for some time and are glad that he won't be a bother any more. I'm afraid that France has just become too exciting, time to move on.

Love

Harry

**HJP**

On a postcard showing a birds eye view of the architecture of Monte Carlo.

Dear Hermione,

Ended up in one of the casinos in Monte Carlo. Put a bet on the Roulette Wheel, explored the casino a bit and left. Explored the city for a few hours and ended up falling in with a bunch of Australian backpackers and getting drunk. Found out later that my chip had won big. The casino had the money deposited into a Swiss Bank account for me. Big deal, I already have more money than I can possibly spend, now I have more. They say that the Swiss banks are run by Gnomes, I thought that was strange. I'll see when I get to Switzerland.

Later.

Love

Harry

**HJP**

On a large postcard showing the statue David.

Dear Hermione,

Got to see some of the Vatican and Rome.

If you ever decide to perform the spell for mage sight that will allow you to work with wards, don't ever do it if you are hung over. The instructions give you the side effects at the end instead of the beginning, and they can be unpleasant. These effects include blindness, insanity, deafness, neurosis, death and in rare cases an advanced form of mage sight. As I am still able to write this to you, I'm still alive, obviously. I'm also not blind or deaf and I don't seem to be suffering from any sort of insanity or neurosis, so everything seems to have worked out ok. My mage sight got enhanced though. Instead of seeing the wards in black and white, I can see them in color. I guess that could come in handy some day.

Paid a visit to the magical district of Rome, Via Veneficus. Heard that Fudge was going to make a speech, went in to one of the bars to hear what he had to say. What an idiot. Talked to a nice older man who bought my drink. Went off for more sight seeing.

I'm afraid that Rome is getting too exciting. The magical crime families have gone to war with each other. Why couldn't they have waited until I had left? Anyway three of them went after someone staying in one of the hotels. One got thrown through a window, another got knifed, and the third fell down the stair well. Off to somewhere quieter.

Love,

Harry

HJP 

On a postcard of the Swiss Alps.

Dear Hermione,

I could just cry. I just got checked into my hotel room in Switzerland and when I went out on the balcony to eat some chocolate, a bunch of death eaters appeared. They apparently had a faulty port key, they went spat on the street below. That's a bunch that won't be bothering anyone any more. But still, they've ruined Switzerland for me.

I bought a watch and checked out my Swiss account. The Swiss banks are not run by Gnomes after all. Lots more money to spend. Great. Off to somewhere not so exciting.

Love,

Harry

HJP 

On a postcard showing the Berlin wall.

Dear Hermione,

Took a tour of the Alliierten Museum and saw a part of the wall with the original wards still intact. Got a couple of old Soviet spell books. One was for the conscripts and the other was for one of the secret agencies. I know you'll want to study them when I get back. Malfoy won't know what hit him if he tries messing with us after we've learned these spells.

Met up with my inventor friends. They told me about the inventions they were working on and the suggestions I'd made in Paris. Made some more suggestions and they gave me some gadgets that will be useful on my travels.

Took a tour of Dachau. How could someone do such terrible things? And speaking of terrible things, a little muggle born girl, who was to start at one of the German magical schools next term, was murdered along with her parents, by the purebred only idiots. Then the purebreds involved started dying off or being killed in strange and gruesome ways. Good riddance, Voldemort won't have any support in Germany when they all wise up.

I signed you up for a subscription to a new German magazine that you might be interested in. It is called Die Toleranz, it's by purebreds who like muggles.

Love,

Harry

HJP 

On a post card showing the movie poster of The Sound Of Music.

Dear Hermione,

Before leaving Germany I bought a bunch of interesting stuff, including a portable dungeon that was made as a recreational item. It also includes a reference library. The shopkeeper insisted I take a book titled_; The Single Wizard's Guide To Keeping His Witch Or Witches Or Pack Of Veela Happy_. I have no idea why he'd think I'd need something like that. Maybe Fred and George would be interested.

Upon my arrival in Vienna, I spent the day at the airport watching the airplanes land and take off. Why, I don't know. Just something I never had a chance to do, I guess.

Took the Sound Of Music tour. It was fun. Went out with some other backpackers and got drunk again.

Heard that a couple of bunches of death eaters had port key problems. One bunch got hit by a train and the other bunch ported into the police station's new one-way holding cells. Where is Tom getting these idiots? The soft drink machine down the hall started making funny noises after I got some drinks from it. I don't want to know, Austria has been very peaceful so far.

Love,

Harry

HJP 

On a postcard showing a Hungarian Horntail in its natural habitat.

Dear Hermione,

You'd never believe how hard it is for a wizard to get into Hungary, but I finally managed it. While waiting for the port key, I bought a bunch of books on dragons and other stuff. I'm going to have quite the magical library. Yes, you can read whatever you want from it when I get back.

Unfortunately, I didn't get to see the Hungarian Horntails in the wild. They all had some sort of strange illness and a couple of experts had been called in. Hopefully they will be able to cure the dragons, I hope so. Too bad I don't have enough time to see how they do. I guess I'll have to try to come back some other time to see Hungary's dragons in the wild.

Love,

Harry

HJP 

On a postcard showing a reenactment of the Charge of the Light Brigade.

Dear Hermione,

Bought some nice magical and non-magical lace. Bought a magical sword made for a squib who rode in the Charge of the Light Brigade. Had a brief vision of the charge into the Russian guns. I wish I could have had men that brave with me in the graveyard when Voldemort kidnapped me that time.

Love,

Harry

HJP 

On a postcard of a castle in Transylvania.

Dear Hermione,

Transylvania is a bit more exciting than I'd like. Three of the local vampires thought they'd just help themselves to me, I had to persuade them differently. Bought some black silk, a complete Hunter's kit,(don't ask) potions ingredients, some more books, (you're really going to love my library) one of which deals with useful spells and curses. This book could be very useful if we decide to start up DA this term.

Had dinner with the Count, he is the vampire ruler of the region, a very nice sort. He is a wine maker and takes a more enlightened approach to collecting the blood he and the other vampires in his region need. He doesn't believe in killing to get blood. He gets along with and is respected by the non-vampires for this policy. He also has the same helpful policies involving the werewolves in his region.

I found out from my friend, the inventor's assistant, that the Count made me a Baron in his lands and will be depositing the revenues from these lands into my Swiss account. Oh goody, more money to spend. I wonder if the Count would mind if I split the revenues between you and Ron? What do you think?

The next time you see Remus Lupin, tell him that Fenrir Grayback won't be biting anyone ever again.

Love,

Harry

HJP 

On a postcard of the Kremlin.

Dear Hermione,

Made a stop in Bulgaria. Didn't get a chance to get in touch with Victor Krum. Met up with some veelas who were related to Fleur and Gabrielle. Stayed with them for a few days. That book, _The Single Wizard's Guide To Keeping His Witch Or Witches Or Pack Of Veela Happy_, did come in handy after all.

Went to Russia and took a tour of Moscow. Met a Mr. Winter who gave me a book on weather magic. What is it with people giving me things? It's almost like they know where I'm going before I do and give me stuff that I'll need. Very strange. I'm getting tired of traveling by port key or floo. My inventor friends will be testing out a new form of magical transportation, and have invited me to come with them. I've decided to accept their invitation. Thankfully, no signs of any death eaters.

Love,

Harry


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: **Thank you to my reviewers and Rorschach's Blot who wrote _Make A Wish_ on which this series of postcards are based. These are the postcards that Harry might have sent to Hermione while on his trip around the world.

As for the postcard of the _David_, I really wasn't thinking of where it was located. I'd think that wherever Michelangelo's art works are displayed, the gift and souvenir shops nearby would have books and postcards featuring his other works, even if they are displayed elsewhere. I'm sure Hermione would enjoy a postcard of the _Pieta, _but Harry, after looking at a lot of artwork featuring subjects in various states of dress or undress, would have thought that Hermione would like the postcard of a really buff guy in the altogether. Put it down to his male teenage hormones.

Postcards From Harry

Chapter 2

On a postcard of the Pyramids.

Dear Hermione,

Traveling with the Inventors, is –interesting. They took my indestructible Swiss watch, took it apart, and put it back together with some new features. One of the new features makes it a time turner. I'm not sure I like that idea, but I don't have to use it. Though, the way this trip is going, I may need it. I hope not.

You would love the library at Alexandria. Found a few more good spells and some medical magic. Met up with a pure blood witch who will be traveling with us to study my blood, apparently it has some unusual properties. She has trained as a healer in both the wizarding and muggle worlds, but can't get a job in either. She hopes that studying me will be her ticket to a top position. I have no objections, we can't have too many good healers, especially those who are trained both in wizarding and muggle healing techniques.

Also joining us is a retired goblin. A nice fellow, but he has an unpronounceable name. He is interested in magical buildings and ruins.

You'll soon be hearing about the discovery of a new chamber in the Great Pyramid, and several undiscovered tombs, including a valley of tombs of magicians. Bill will have a lot of work to do with all the curses and wards that are on these tombs.

Bandits kidnapped several important people from the Egyptian Magical Law Enforcement Agency. They managed to get away when a Nundu got loose in the camp and killed all the bandits. Even better news, Umbridge apparently was here for some reason and got killed in a rockslide. Good riddance, it couldn't have happened to nastier person. What do you think about sending flowers from you, Ron and I? I'll pay. I think black lilies would be nice.

Love,

Harry

HJP 

On a postcard of the Taj Mahal.

Dear Hermione,

Spent some time on a lovely beach here in India. The Inventor discovered there are large deposits of titanium near by and apparently is going to find a way to mine for it. The Inventor and his assistant also talked me into buying an island near Antarctica as a sort of research and development headquarters for the team of magical people I seem to be collecting. They say I have a better head for money than they do. So with the money they have, they formed a company and gave me controlling interest, they'll only take a small percentage for themselves. I have no idea why they are doing this, but if it makes them happy. . .

Speaking of happy, when I get back, I'm going to make the shopkeeper who I bought my gear from very unhappy. The next day I went into town and was grabbed by a shopkeeper who gave me a bronze statue of Kali and a Chakram, both supposedly have mysterious powers. He also gave me a couple of port keys and said I was late, that he didn't see me doing the things he saw me doing last night. Huh? He said to blame it on his shopkeeper cousin back in England.

The first port key took me to the Taj Mahal, where nothing happened. I guess it was because I was late for whatever it was I was supposed to do. Whatever. The Taj Mahal is a lovely building and pictures don't do it justice. I had a wonderful time exploring until the second port key took hold and I ended up in the Himalayas. Believe it or not, Shangri La really does exist and I spent several months there, but when I left, my guide was still waiting and only five minutes had passed. He sent me down a path that led me to the beach where my traveling companions were, and apparently I had only just left. Very strange. Must have been some sort of time turner involved.

Love,

Harry

HJP 

On a postcard showing a white elephant decked out in festival trappings.

Dear Hermione,

Picked up a couple more strays with unpronounceable names, a Tailor and a Leather Worker. That shopkeeper is moving up the list of people I'm going to have a word with when I get back.

Visited a snake farm in Wang Win Yai. I spoke with a King Cobra and watched his show. The show was very interesting. Several rather small men handled, fed and milked some really big venomous snakes. The Red Cross runs the snake farm and the venom is used to make anti-venom to treat snake bite victims. Because of the unusual properties of my blood, the Doctor who is traveling with me wanted to inject some cobra venom and see what would happen. Apparently I have the ability to become immune to snake venom. When I left, my Doctor and a doctor who works at the snake farm, were happily discussing the results of this experiment.

My guidebook said that Kao Sanh Road was a great place to hang out. I found it disappointing, nothing but cheap hostels and travel agencies. I met up with a couple of Swedish backpackers who invited me to join them. We had breakfast together, the food here is VERY spicy. We went shopping and I bought a magical amulet. We hung out together in their hotel room in a nicer section of town. Afterwards I went to Sakhumvit in Bangkok, I'm afraid I don't understand why people are so interested in the things I saw along that street, and I hope I never am. It was very embarrassing.

Had a run in with Wormtail. I can't believe that this was the same person who was such good friends with my parents and Sirius and Lupin. What causes people to change like that? I'd never turn on you, Ron or my other friends, and I know you and Ron would never turn on me. I guess ol' Tom's Death Eater recruitment program isn't doing too well, the three that Wormtail had with him apparitated out as soon as they saw me. Now if they would all do that and leave me alone, I'd be very happy.

Time to move on.

Love,

Harry

HJP 

On a postcard of a Buddhist temple.

Dear Hermione,

Japan is a very interesting country, strange but interesting. You should see how the people dress. The first thing I did was try a bowl of Gyudon and sauce, which is beef and rice, very good. I visited a shrine and watched the Miko perform their duties. I had my fortune told by one of them. Apparently I'm going to live a long and exciting life filled with danger and strange situations. Tell me something I didn't know, I'm living the exciting danger and strange situations part right now. Though I'm not sure about it going on for a long time part. I also bought some charms, one is a charm that keeps away bad luck. The other two are for you and Ron. No, I'm not going to tell you what they are, I want it to be a surprise. I know you will be pleased with it, I doubt if Ron will be though.

I met a kitsune, which is a magical fox like creature with multiple tails who can take the form of a girl. Her name is Kumiko and she likes to play tricks. She was disappointed when I caught her before she could play a trick on me. After she took me to a book store where I added several more books to my collection, including one on the magical creatures of Japan, I told her how to get in touch with Fred and George so they can exchange information on playing pranks. So Fred and George will be getting some new inspiration for their jokes.

Kumiko suggested that I go see Kumo, a Buddhist monk, who had something only I could do. Why wasn't I surprised? For once it wasn't something difficult or dangerous. A yuki onna had moved onto one of the mountains to the north and was causing problems. I didn't have any problems finding the yuki onna. I even got by the kappa easily, I gave it some cucumbers. The yuki onna's name is Oyuki and after talking with her, she was willing to relocate to where she won't cause any problems. Oyuki gave me a gift and told me to take it to Kumo. He used it to give me a small tattoo of a snowflake, he says that I will be able to resist cold better and it will be easier for me to do cold and ice spells, so that will make the book on weather spells Mr. Winter gave me more useful. And of course Kumo had to give me something. A box containing a bit of gold shaped like a grain of rice, a jewel called magatama and a mirror that shows a thing's true form. The mirror could be useful, but I'm not sure about the rest.

Later.

Love,

Harry

_**HJP**_

On a postcard of the Great Barrier Reef.

Dear Hermione,

Australia is a beautiful country. They have great beer. Got drunk and got into a fight with something, not sure what it was. Got a new broom sort of thing, made by a guy in the outback who likes to tinker with things. It looks like crap, but it has twice the performance of a Firebolt. I offered him a job, he's considering it. I think there is a market for his brooms.

Visited a town in the outback where they live underground and mine opals. A Mr. Blake offered to let me dig out a new room in his house and keep any opals that I found. I saved a few for you and my other friends back at Hogwarts and left the rest for Mr. Blake and his wife. I had just finished up and was about to leave when Mrs. Blake went into labor. She had a baby girl and they wanted me to be the Godfather. I accepted of course, can you imagine, me a Godfather!

Now if all those spiders would quit biting me, it seems to upset people to see the spiders die.

Love,

Harry

HJP 

On a postcard of the Las Vegas strip at night

Dear Hermione,

I'm in the United States now and should be back in England in time to catch the train to Hogwarts.

The Inventor and his assistant are attending a conference for Magical Law Enforcement here in Las Vegas and I'm tagging along. On our way to the conference hall, I stopped to play the slot machines. It took me three tries to lose. Bummer. On the first try I won a motorcycle, the second a bunch of money. The Inventor's assistant wants to tinker with the motorcycle, I said OK, just as long I can ride it and it can fly.

Mad-Eye Moody is attending the conference, I saw him in the bar, but he didn't see me. Then during the introduction of a demonstration of new products, Wormtail and three Deatheaters port keyed in. Has Voldemort lost what's left of his mind? What was he thinking sending Deatheaters to a conference of Law Enforcement officials? They didn't last more than a minute, although it took twenty minutes for everyone to get all of their spells in. Wormtail got away-again. He should have been a cat instead of a rat with all the times he's missed being killed. He must be down to only a few brain cells by now, why else does he keep going back to Tom and doing his dirty work for him.

Later.

Love,

Harry

HJP 

On a postcard of the Rocky Mountains.

Dear Hermione,

Took a trip to Colorado and took part in a Cowboy Action Shooting competition. Bought a cowboy hat and a gun and learned how to use it. Who knows, maybe I'll be able to surprise ol' Tom with a muggle weapon when he would be expecting a magical one. Did OK in the competition. I didn't win, but I didn't embarrass myself either. It was fun. Bought some property that didn't need to be developed and went back to the convention.

Love,

Harry

HJP 

On a postcard showing a desert landscape.

Dear Hermione,

The Inventor and a few of his colleagues at the convention got together and did some tinkering with the motorcycle that I won playing the slots. They did all kinds of things with it including putting a shrinking charm on it so that it can be carried in my pocket. It also is somehow linked to a Pooka. The Pooka is so that I'll never run out of fuel and it will be able to think for itself and help me out somewhat.

Remember those cartoons about the roadrunner and the coyote? And the company the coyote was always buying gadgets from? Well a bunch of wizarding students formed Acme Inc. to magically reproduce the effects seen in the cartoons. Really cool.

Took a ride on my motorcycle and met the Lunatics, a club of motorcycle riding werewolves. Maybe when I get time when I get back, I'll join a motorcycle club.

When to a party in a penthouse, very boring. Tried a martini, almost choked on the olive. Will be moving on in the morning.

Love,

Harry

HJP 

On the back of a photograph of Atlantis.

Dear Hermione,

Made a quick stop at Atlantis. Recovered a book written by Merlin. Turned out to be a cookbook, not very impressive considering who wrote it, the potions might be useful. It was very interesting to see Atlantis; I think I'd like to be a magical archaeologist and be the first to explore this lost city. Much more fun then fighting with ol' Tom all the time.

Next stop England. See you soon.

Love,

Harry

HJP 

**The end. **

8/05/06

The postcard Harry might have sent if he would have paid a visit to Greece.

In Greece.

On a postcard of the Pantheon

Dear Hermione,

Greece is great. Toured the ruins, the ancient Greeks had some amazing wards on their buildings. Wanted to see the Oracle of Delphi, but it was closed. Apparently the fumes coming up from the crack were especially strong, and before my tour group arrived, some idiot snuck in to breath the fumes and get high. He ended up falling in and suffocating. So the tour I was with had to be canceled. Perhaps it was a good thing, I got a whiff of the gas and it made me feel sick.

Spent some time on the beach and took a boat tour of the nearby islands. Something fell into the water a mile or two from the tour boat, so we went to see if someone needed help. All we found were a bunch of sharks in a feeding frenzy, bloody water, pieces of black cloth and bits of white plastic. Very strange.

Love,

Harry


End file.
